Lagrima Bajo la luz de la Luna
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Un fic escrito por Oro y yo, jejeje, es el regalo de cumpleaño para nuestra querida amiga Merle


Entra  Oro, a un cuarto oscuro, de repente se prenden las luces revelando un montón de papeles regados, libro abiertos, y cosas por el estilo..., en pocas palabras, un desastre...

Oro(mirando a todos los lados): ^^U Siento el desorden... Hey Kory!!!!!

Entra Kory

Kory: Sí, que pasa??

Oro(recogiendo): Ayúdame quieres????

Kory(mirando de lado a lado): Y por que??...además tú lo hiciste...

Oro: ¬¬**** Mira que te lo pido de buena manera 

Kory: De por sí... yo solo vengo a decirle a todos los que lean el fic... que contiene rape y suicide... y es yaoi... así que si no les gusta estos géneros pueden irse

Oro: Y que esta dedicado a Merle por su cumple... espero que lo disfrutes... y que es un semi-AU

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

**Lagrimas bajo la luz de la Luna**

**Por: El romántico y La extrovertida (ósea, Kory y Oro)**

Es una noche llena de estrellas y con luna llena, perfecta para enamorados y parejas... pero no para cierta pareja...

¡Basta!...¡tú no entiendes!...-dijo cierto chico de cabellos azules a su pareja- ¡No comprendes!

¡Tú eres el que no quieres entender!- Dijo un chico pelirrojo- ¡Tienes esa costumbre de no aceptar tus errores!

¡SUFICIENTE!¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!-dijo Tyson, mientras se dirigía a la puerta del departamento

¡ANDA VETE, HUYE DE LOS PROBLEMAS!- Dijo Tala, haciendo que Tyson se enfureciera más...

Tyson sólo volteo a ver a Tala con una mirada llena de odio y coraje... dando un portazo al salir...

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Ya había pasado unas horas, después de la discusión entre Tyson y Tala, el primero decidió irse para no seguir con el conflicto y aclarar sus dudas y problemas...

Es un tonto...no fue mi culpa...como lo ¡ODIO!-la ultima palabra salió del fondo de su ser- pero...

Su frase fue cortada a sentir que alguien lo observaba desde lejos...dos ojos de color rubí, fríos y calculosos... 

¿Quién es?...dime quién eres...-pregunto de manera insegura el chico ojiazul- ¡No te tengo miedo! 

Sin darse cuenta sintió una mano sobre su hombro...haciéndolo gritar como nunca antes en su vida

¡¡¡¡AH!!!!-Grito un Tyson desesperado

Tranquilízate Tyson...soy yo Kai-dijo el chico de cabello bicolor-¿Que haces por aquí?...no vives del otro lado de la ciudad

Kai, eres tú...¡Como quieres que me tranquilice casi me matas del susto!-grito de enojo el menor de los dos- y el por que estoy aquí...no quiero hablar de eso

En ese momento comenzó a llover, haciendo que ambos chicos corrieran a refugiarse, pero al final quedaron empapados

JAJAJAJAJA- rió el chico de cabellos azules- ¡Mírate como quedaste!

Deberías verte tú-dijo el chico de cabello bicolor-Vayamos a mi departamento, además puedes contraer un resfriado por el frío...

De acuerdo, adelante-dijo un Tyson alegre-.....por cierto Kai, ¿dónde vives?...

Kai sólo miro a Tyson, y dejo salir un suspiro,.....

Sígueme, es por aquí...-dijo adelantándose

De acuerdo-dijo El chico ojiazul y corrió detrás de el, por que lo estaba dejando atrás- ¡Espera!

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

A la mañana siguiente...

mmm...dormí de maravilla- Un chico de cabellos azules, despertando después de haber pasado una buena noche...-¿en donde estoy?, este no es mi cuarto...

Tyson trato de pararse, sólo para ser nuevamente jalado a la cama...por dos brazos de tez blanca

¿¡¿Pero que?!?-grito Tyson al encontrase en cama con Kai, sin prenda alguna de ropa...y en una habitación juntos

Kai abrió poco a poco los ojos al escuchar el grito...para ver a un Tyson algo nervioso...

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kai a verlo así, decidió soltó a Tyson para pararse y salir del cuarto- Me daré un ducha, puedes usar el baño después que salga

S...si...gracias-Respondió Tyson, sin aun poder creer lo que paso

Todos los recuerdos de anoche fluyeron a su cabeza, la pelea con Tala, como salió del departamento, cuando llego al parque y se encontró con Kai, con él lo invito a su departamento para secarse después de que terminaran empapados por la lluvia y como terminaron en la cama...

Dios mío...¿¡¿qué he hecho?!?- se llevo ambas mano a la cabeza

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, revelando a un Kai con tan solo una toalla entorno a su cadera...

El baño esta listo...toma aquí tienes ropa- dijo pasándole una muda ropa

Tyson se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, salió y se dirigió a la cocina, después de desayunar, decidió que era tiempo de volver al departamento que compartía con Tala

Bueno Kai ya debo irme- dijo eso mientras terminaba de comer- gracias por la hospitalidad ya veré como te lo pago...

Con una cita estaría bien- dejo salir Kai, haciendo que Tyson casi se atragantara- ¿Qué te parece el sábado del próximo fin de semana?

Al principio Tyson pensó que Kai era un atrevido por pedirle eso, pero que podía hacer tenia que pagarle por el alojamiento y comida, esto ya era un problema

Eh...de acuerdo...- lo ultimo salió casi como un susurro- Bueno ya debo irme...nos vemos en frente del reloj del parque

De acuerdo- respondió Kai

Tyson ya estaba apunto de salir cuando sintió una brazo por su cintura, haciéndolo retroceder de donde estaba y quedando frente de Kai, sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia, Tyson involuntariamente se sonrojo y Kai al ver esta reacción decidió unir sus labios con los de Tyson, terminando en un beso lleno de amor y pasión... al terminar Tyson decidió salir del departamento sin decir nada y Kai, él con una sonrisa en su rostro 

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Ya han pasado varias semanas después del conflicto con Tala y con el problema con Kai... y nuestro amigo Tyson se encuentra en GRANDES APUROS: Por una parte es novio de Tala, pero de cierta manera le atrae Kai, por la otra: salir con Kai, más de una vez, le traerán grandes problemas con Tala por infidelidad... 

¿Qué haré?- pensaba Tyson, sin darse cuenta que Tala lo estaba besando, cuando reacciono, Tala se separo de él

Dime que te sucede Tyson, has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente- Pregunto el chico pelirrojo a su novio- Tyson dime...soy tu novio, me preocupa lo que te pase

No es nada, es sólo que estaba pensando en algo...-respondió Tyson 

O en alguien- le contradijo Tala

Tala...voy a salir por unas horas, iré al centro a comprar algo de comida ya casi no tenemos- dijo Tyson mientras se dirigía a la puerta- No tardare...

De acuerdo, pero cuídate sabes que el centro de la ciudad es muy peligroso- le advirtió Tala al chico ojiazul

Lo haré- respondió de manera alegre Tyson, mientras se despedía de Tala con un tierno beso

Sin saberlo Tyson, talvez tardaría en regresar al departamento o talvez no....

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Oro: Tu sigue de aquí en adelante Kory!!!!!

Kory: ¬¬, solo por que tu no puedes ¬¬, no te creas ^_^

Oro: ¬¬, solo por que eres mi amigo y compañero de este fic no te hago nada.

Kory: Te dije que no te creas ^_^uuu

Oro: Ok ^_^

Kory: -_-uuu

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Tyson se encontraba regresando de comprar la despensa, ya había anochecido...

Que mala suerte, ya oscureció, no debí haberme quedado comiendo en el restaurante _- dice Tyson mientras camina por un parque, que estaba muy oscuro- Me esta dando miedo, y no traje mi celular, por favor, que pase un taxi- en eso se escucha un ruido en los árboles- debió haber sido el viento, esta muy fuerte, calmate Tyson, calmate, nada va a pasar- se escucha un carro, al parecer era un taxi- TAXI!!!!- grita Tyson y el Taxi se detiene, y Tyson entra- a la cuarta avenida, por favor- le dice al conductor- de acuerdo, ¿le parece bien que tome un atajo?- pregunta el conductor- si,  con tal de llegar rápido- dice Tyson.

Ya llevaban un tiempo, y Tyson no reconocía el camino- se que esta lejos, ¿pero falta mucho?- dice el muy inocente de Tyson, de repente se escucha un sonido, al parecer fue su estomago- Jejejejejeje, creo que tengo hambre- dice Tyson rascándose la cabeza, y se escucha otra vez el estomago de Tyson- Ten, es por parte de la casa- le da una barra de chocolate a Tyson ((Nota de Kory: quien se puede resistir a una barra de chocolate XD))- Muchas gracias- la agarra, la abre y la empieza a morder- creo que me esta dando sueño- se queda dormido.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

En ese instante Tala y Kai se encontraban hablando, el hecho es que ya se habían dado cuenta que Tyson andaba con los dos, por el simple hecho de que como Tala y Kai eran buenos amigos, Kai le dijo a Tala que andaba con cierto chico lindo de ojos azules, y Tala le dijo que el andaba con él- Tendrá que decidir- dice Kai mientras se come una sopa instantánea- Estoy de acuerdo, cuando llegue, tendrá que decidir con quien de los dos se quedas- dice Tala también comiendo una sopa instantánea- Sin rencores, verdad???- dice Kai –Sin rencores-  dice Tala.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

¿Donde estoy? –pregunta Tyson al despertarse y al notar que esta esposado y con una cadena en las esposas pegadas a la pared- ¿POR QUE ME TIENEN AQUÍ?- Grita Tyson- Por venganza, mi querido Tyson Kinomiya, jajajaja- dice un anciano conocido como Voltaire- Vo, Voltaire O_O- dice Tyson muy asustado- Me las vas a pagar chiquillo, me quitaste lo mas importante, al mundo, y a ahora te quitare algo que es íntimamente tuyo, tu virginidad, jajaja- dice Voltaire, haciendo que Tyson empezara a llorar ((Nota de Kory: se que Tyson ya no es virgen, ya que se acostó con Kai y Tala, pero Voltaire no lo sabe))- No por favor, NOOOOO!!!- Grito el moreno de pelo azul y Voltaire lo empieza a besar en los labios, después en el cuello, los brazos, en el pecho, y Tyson no sabia que hacer, en eso Voltaire llega hasta sus shorts, y lo empieza a desbotonar- No por favor Voltaire, por favor, no lo hagas- dice Tyson entre lagrimas- me gusta que me roguen, pero esta vez, no haré caso, jajaja- Tyson empieza a llorar mas, y entonces Voltaire le acerca su pene a la boca de Tyson- Chupala, y ni siquiera se te ocurra morderla, o te va a ir ultra mal, mas mal de lo que te esta pasando- Tyson obedece, y chupa el pene de Voltaire, y Voltaire lo esta disfrutando, después de un rato, Voltaire saca su pene de la boca de Tyson- Levántate y voltéate, o si no... –Dice Voltaire, y Tyson entre lágrimas se levanta y se voltea, y siente las manos de Voltaire bajándole los shorts y los boxers, y lo único que Tyson hace es llorar- prepárate, que te voy a penetrar- dice Voltaire –No por favor, Voltaire, por lo que mas quieras, no lo hagas- Voltaire no le hace caso alguno, y le agarra el pelo y pone a Tyson en posición y pone la cabeza del pene en la entrada de Tyson- Ahora por haberme hecho enojar, lo vas a pagar- Dice Voltaire y mete su pene muy fuerte en Tyson, que hace Gritar a Takao del sufrimiento- AAAAAAGHHHH- Voltaire mete y saca su pene de Tyson, y Tyson solo llora y grita, hasta que al fin cae rendido y se queda dormido- Arrójenlo a su casa, y que nadie los veas- ordena Voltaire a sus súbditos- Esta bien.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

¿No crees que Takao ya se tardó?- pregunta Kai- ¿No crees que deberíamos buscarlo?.

Yo creo que sí- contesta Tala y se pone su abrigo y le da a Kai el suyo y se dispone a abrir la puerta- vamos- Tala abre la puerta y ve a Takao tirado en el piso- Takao!!!- los dos corren y llevan a Takao a su cama- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- dice Tala llorando

No lo se- dice Kai un poco triste al ver el amor que Tala le tiene a Tyson- pero no me rendiré- pensó Kai

No tiene cortada, ni nada grave, ósea que no es necesario llevarlo al Hospital dice Tala

Tienes razón, pero nos quedaremos despiertos por si algo le pasa- dice Kai

Esta bien- dice Tala- si quieres dormirte, hay esta el sofá.

Gracias Tala- dice el chico de pelo bicolor

De nada amigo- dice el chico pelirrojo

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Era media noche, y Takao había despertado, y se encontró a Kai y a Tala sentados en la mesa tomando café.

Kai, Tala...- dice el moreno y Kai y Tala voltean

Takao, ¿Estas Bien?- dicen los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

Mmm, si, estoy bien, no se preocupen- miente el moreno

Ok, entonces...- dice Kai

Elige con quien de los dos te quedaras- continua Tala y Takao se queda sin habla.

Ya sabemos que andas con los 2 al mismo tiempo- dice Kai

Yo este- Takao no sabe que decir, no sabe a quien elegir, el ama a los dos, pero Voltaire, el lo violó; en los ojos de Takao se puede ver un gran vació.

ELIGE- Los dos fritan y hace que Takao salga corriendo a su cuarto y se encierra- Takao!! Abre la pinche puerta.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Takao se encontraba en su habitación que compartía con Tala, Tyson lloraba desconsoladamente...

¿Por qué a mí me pasa todo?, yo he sido bueno con todos, ¿Por qué a mí?, me doy asco, he sido violado, además de que es un viejo, ASCO, ASCO, y para colmo, tengo que decidir entre a los 2 que mas amo, mi única salida, es esta- piensa Takao con una pistola en la mano- Adiós a todos.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Kai y Tala están intentando que Takao les habrá la puerta

TYSON, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!!!!- grita Tala desesperada y enojadamente

TYSON, POR FAVOR, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA- Grita Kai y se escucha un sonido muy fuerte, al parecer se había caído algo- Takao, ábrela por favor

Taka-chan, please, abre la puerta, solo queremos que elijas- dice Tala y en eso se escucha otro sonido, al parecer se quebró un vidrio.

TAKAO!!!!!- Gritan los dos y la única respuesta fue el sonido de un disparo.

TAKAO!!!- Grita Tala- KAI, A LAS 3

ESTA BIEN- dice Kai

UNO- dice Tala

DOS -dice Kai

TRES!!!!- Gritan los 2 y salen disparados a la puerta y la derrumban, y se encuentran con Takao- Takao...

Yo... los... amo... a... los... dos...- un silencio es lo único que hay.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Mira hijo, es la tumba de un gran amigo de tu papa y mío- dice Tala que tenia a su hijo de 5 años

Ooohhh- miro un niño de pelo azul y de ojos del mismo color- mira Papá, se llama igual que yo.

Si hijo, en memoria de él te pusimos ese nombre- dice un adulto con pelo bicolor, y ojos de rubí.

Despídete, despídete de tu tío- dice Tala

Adiós Tío- se despide con una gran sonrisa y viendo lo que dice en la lapida.

**TAKAO KINOMIYA**

**1988-2005**

**Un gran amigo, que **

**Tu sonrisa nos ilumine**

**En nuestro camino**

Fin

Merle: (entra a un lugar oscuro) hola?, donde están todos? (se prenden las luces)

Kory: estas son, las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David

Oro: Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, te las cantamos a ti

Kory y Oro: Despierta, Merle despierta, mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajaritos cantan, la luna ya se metió

Kory: Con Jazmines

Oro: y Flores

Kory y Oro: te venimos a cantar!!!!, tan tan ^_^

Merle: Gracias chicos

Oro y Kory: Felicidades Merle-chan

Kory: Ok, nos vamos a festejar, y ustedes se quedan aquí

Kory, Merle y Oro: Bueno, Muchos Miaus para usted, y Dewa Máta


End file.
